


If You Want Blood

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drinking blood, F/M, Gore, Killing, Rough Sex, Smut, Talk of Addiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: You have a need for blood and Crowley finds you just what you need, you just have to track him down.





	If You Want Blood

“Crowley, it's not enough.” You stormed into the throne room, making sure the doors crashed open, not giving a shit who was present. 

“My pet, what is not enough?” He asked looking over the demons before him. 

“Any of them. None of them! I'm on fire Crowley! I need something better!” You were almost shrieking at him at this point. 

You felt like your veins were burning it didn't matter how many demons he gave you, the blood couldn't give you that high you needed. They only tied you over for so long, you knew that the addiction was getting worse but you couldn't help it, the high that you got from the blood at first was better than anything you'd ever felt before. Now you were chasing more. 

Crowley had found you shortly after you had gotten addicted. The demon had left you high and dry, literally. For some unknown reason the King of Hell took to you like a father, you were his little Princess. It probably helped that you were a nasty little thing and had a hell of a temper when provoked. 

“Everyone out.” Crowley barked. 

You turned to leave just as he called you back. 

“Not you my pet, I have a solution.” He steepled his hands in front of him on the throne. Looking thoughtfully at you. 

You chewed your bottom lip and waited. You knew that he would fix this. He had taken your addiction to the demon blood that magnified your psychic abilities and channeled all of that anger and destruction. You had been his Angel of Death for close to 70 years. Putting down any demons that crossed the line or that needed to be brought home. Only recently nothing satisfied you and the cravings had gotten worse. 

“Since my demon population is not satisfying you, we are going to try something, off menu. However, you my pet, will have to track him down. He is a bit on the rogue side. Find him, you'll be satisfied, however, you need to do something for me when you find him.” Crowley smiled at you. 

“If he will fix this, I'll find him. Who am I after and who do I have to put down?” You asked sitting on the step at his feet looking up at him. You knew whatever he needed was someone sent back to the depths of Hell. 

“Dean Winchester.”  

You made your way into the bar tugging your top down a little further. You had been stalking the black eyed hunter for the past few days. You wanted to make your move count. Plus, you had to so you could get his blood. 

Dean was at the bar, dressed in a maroon button down shirt and fitted jeans that hugged his ass and a sexy pair of bow legs. God he was attractive, he oozed confidence and sex appeal. The man was a Demon in every sense of the word. 

You smiled to yourself as you stalked towards the bar. You passed him at the corner, knowing he saw you, and stopped a few people down. You ordered two double shots of whiskey and turned your back to him. 

His eyes fell on you like a caress. You could feel his gaze like a physical touch. You smirked looking down into your glass, you could feel the air shift as he moved towards you down the crowded bar. 

“Mmmm, don't you just smell perfect.” A masculine voice purred in your ear. You felt him slide his nose up the side of your neck as he pressed against your back. “I bet you I am much more fun than whoever you are waiting for.” 

“Hello Dean.” You purred back, without turning around you slid the extra tumbler towards him on the bar. “You’re awfully cocky.” 

“Do I know you princess?” He asked still pressed to your back.  

“Not yet, but hopefully we will get to know each other very well.” You turned towards him drinking your whiskey. You looked up at him and smiled seductivley.

“My room or yours?” He asked smirking at you.

“Yours is probably closer, however, I have a job we need to get done first.” You trailed your finger over his chest.

“Who sent you?” He asked catching your wrist in his large hand in a vice like grip.

“Ooooh, I like it rough,” you almost moaned to him.  “Crowley did.” 

“I am not his dog to be told what to do. No thanks Princess,” he told you tossing his whiskey back. He still had a hold of your wrist. 

“But it will be fun. Plus, you need to satisfy that itch. I can feel it,” you breathed leaning your body flush against the front of him. You could feel the power rolling off of him, it was intoxicating. You wanted to taste him so badly it took all of your control not to bite him hard enough to draw blood right here in the bar. 

“Crowley sent you to help me?” He asked skeptically. 

“Perse, more or less he sent me because we can help each other out.”  You told him focusing on his lips. God they looked kissable. 

“Meaning?” He licked his lips knowing full well that is where your focus was. 

“Well you need to satisfy that nasty little thing,” you nodded towards his arm. “And I need some satisfaction that can only come from you.” You met his eyes.

“Not enough sex out there for you Princess?” He chuckled. 

“Oh, it’s not the sex babe,” you leaned towards his ear. “It’s the blood. See as a Knight of Hell, you are top shelf kind of satisfaction. But I do bet you are one hell of a lay. All we have to do is clean up a couple of demons who don’t want to go home. You give me a little bite, or two, of you and we are square.”  

“A bite? I know who you are. You’re Y/N, Crowley’s little bitch.” He leaned back and looked you over. You were dressed in tight black jeans, a halterneck black corset and heeled boots. 

“Oh, now, now, you are Crowley’s Bitch the last I checked, and I prefer Princess. Two different things.” You told him shortly. You waved the bartender down and ordered two more whiskey’s. 

“You're a mouthy little shit.” Dean growled at you roughly grabbing your hip. Ooh, he had a temper.

“Hey babe, it takes one to know one. Now are you going to help me or not?” you looked pointedly at him. You knew you had to behave a little, you needed his blood and you were not going to survive without it. You could already feel the effects of the last demon fading. 

“Why would I help you?”

You smiled at him and leaned into his chest, sliding your hand closest to the bar down below his belt line to cup him through his jeans.

“Because, you’re bored of trolling the bars for sex that is passable at best,  and you need to satisfy the voice that is begging to be fed. Begging for you to kill, to feel that high.” You tighten your grip on his dick causing him to take a sharp breath through his teeth. 

“Who do you have to put down?” He asked leaning in towards your face. He smelled of whiskey and excitement. 

“There is a bar ten miles outside town called The Red Lantern. It the demons version of the hunter’s Roadhouse.” You slid your other hand up around the nape of his neck and pulled him closer.

“How am I supposed to help?” He asked following your pull.

“I can do ten on one, twenty is a little harder and thirty is rough. Help me take them out, let me feed and we are good.” You let your breath fall across his lips.

“How much do you need?” He asked focusing on you.

“After we are done, it will be worth it.” You whispered. “Let's get out of here.” You grabbed his hand and led the way for the parking lot.

You talked him into your Chevelle and made your way out of town. He didn’t ask questions until you pulled into the lot. 

“How many?” he asked quietly, looking at the front door of the bar.

“Forty give or take. I can only take half of them alone.” You told him following his look.

“All you need is for me to help send them back?” 

“Yep, all you need to do is go tear through them. I am surprised you are asking questions.  I give you the opportunity to kill and you are questioning me.” You reached across the seat to stroke his thigh. 

“Well Princess, this all seemed a little too good to be true. I’ll get the back doors, let's go,” he opened the door and slid out of the car. He rolled his head to loosen his neck and started towards the bar. 

“Well okay then,” you huffed getting and following him.  

Once inside you watched Dean make his way to the bar to get a drink, you discreetly flipped the lock on the front door biting your lip, surveying the mass of demons in the bar. 40 total.  You sashayed your way to the jukebox in the corner, pulling most of the eyes in the bar to you when you bent over to pick your selection. You scrolled through and found the AC/DC cd’s and quickly made your selection.

As the song started you planted your hands on the sides of the jukebox and swayed your hips, tossing your head back and forth:

**_It’s criminal_ **

**_There ought to be a law,_ **

**_Criminal_ **

**_There ought to be a whole lot more_ **

**_You get nothing for nothing_ **

**_Tell me who can you trust_ **

**_We go what you want_ **

**_And you got the lust_ **

 

You bent down to slide your blade from your boot and turned suddenly, stabbing the demon who had come up behind you.  Your mouth curved into a sadistic smile as you kicked the demon back to fall to the floor causing the entire bar to erupt into chaos.

 

**_If you want blood you got it_ **

**_If you want blood, you got it_ **

**_Blood on the streets_ **

**_Blood on the rocks_ **

**_Blood in the gutter_ **

**_Every last drop_ **

**_You want blood, you got it_ **

 

You twirled around removing the head of another demon that came at you laughing as his head hit the floor with a thud. You winked at Dean who was still at the bar, he tossed his drink back and joined you in the fray shaking his head at you. 

 

**_It’s animal_ **

**_Livin’ in a human zoo_ **

**_Animal_ **

**_The shit they toss to you_ **

**_Feeling like a Christian_ **

**_Locked in a cage_ **

**_Thrown to the lions_ **

**_On the second page_ **

You paused watching Dean cut through the demons as they scattered across the bar running for the exits. Watching him fight was like watching a finely rehearsed dance. He was smooth, vicious, he cut through everything in his path. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he went. He was enjoying this. God his blood would be rich and full of adrenaline and power.

You had put the song on repeat, by the third time through there was nothing left standing in the bar. Dean was standing with his back to you breathing heavily. You watched him roll his head back looking up at the ceiling taking a deep breath. He was still on the high, the blood fueled drive. 

He turned suddenly, his eyes landing on you, standing with your legs braced apart surrounded by bodies breathing heavily. You had blood running down your arm to drip off your blade, and you were sure it was splashed on your face, a little blood never did bother you. 

You quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked as he started towards you. He dropped his blade on the way, not a word said as he scooped you up in his arms, his lips crashing to yours in a scorching kiss. 

You moaned at the sensation of his hard body coming flush with yours. You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you to the bar. He set you down and deepened the kiss. 

His hands were everywhere, he ran them up your thighs to cup your ass, pressing your core into his hard dick. You moaned cupping his face in your hands. Good God the man could kiss, that alone set him apart from every other demon you had fed on. You could feel the passion coming off of him, he wanted sex, and he was going to take it. 

His hands moved to the front of your corset making short work of the hooks before he pushed it back off your shoulders baring your breasts to him. You laced your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as he attacked you, drawing a taut nipple into his mouth, a filthy moan spilling from your open lips. 

You pushed at the button down shirt he was wearing to get it off his shoulders. He quickly took the hint and ripped it off followed by his t-shirt, only letting go of your nipple long enough to get his shirt over his head. 

The man was gorgeous, he was all broad planes and freckled tan skin. You ran your hands over his shoulders and down his back, hooking your heels around his ass to pull him closer to you. You ran your hands back up into his hair pulling it to guide him back to your lips. You were met with solid black eyes as he looked up at you. 

“God you’re hot,” you moaned as your lips came into contact with his. You ground yourself shamelessly against the front of him needing more than just the friction. Your hands slid down his chest to his belt, you pushed him back a little bit so you could unbuckle it.

“You in a hurry Princess?” He chuckled nibbling down your jawline. He slid his hands up your back and around to your front to knead your breasts causing your fingers to fumble with the button on his pants. 

“I want you Dean,  I want to feel you, and I need to taste you.” You growled in his ear finally getting the button on his pants to release. You slid your hand down the front of his boxers to cup his throbbing cock, he was huge and ready.

“I’m all yours,” he moaned as you slid your thumb over his head smearing precum. 

“Good,” you nipped at his ear pushing his pants down over his hips. 

He nibbled your neck and slowly unbuttoned your pants pulling a moan of protest from you with his leisurely pace. You wanted him now, and it was taking all you had not to sink your teeth into his neck or shoulder. You wanted him to really see how it was to be fed on by the King of Hell’s Princess. 

“Hmmm impatient,” he cooed at you reaching down and tugging your boots off one at a time. You watched him drop them to the floor before he hooked his hands in the waistband of your pants. You lifted your hips so he could slide them down your legs and deposit them on the floor with your boots. 

He winked at you, cupping your ass, as he slid your hips to the edge of the bar. He drug the head of his cock through your soaking folds pulling a desperate moan from you.

“So wet,” he whispered looking up at you.

“All for you.” You breathed, rolling your hips. 

His eyes flashed green for a slight second before being engulfed in black as he slid himself into your soaking pussy in one thrust. 

“Fuck you're tight Princess,” he moaned pausing to let your body adjust to him.

“Please Dean,” you begged circling your hips pulling his face to yours to kiss him.

He clasped your hips in his large hands and slid almost all of the way out to pound back into you. You cried out meeting his thrust begging for more. He found a bruising rhythm pounding into you pulling obscene moans from you. You dug your fingers into his shoulders holding on for the ride, your body winding tighter and tighter as he took you higher.

“Tell me when you are going to cum,” you purred in his ear. You were already so close, you wanted to keep it at bay for a second longer.

“God, I’m close,” he growled grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you in for a hot kiss. 

“Good,” you pulled away from him, wrapping your legs tightly around him, you cradled his head in your hand pulling it slightly to the side. 

You licked along the column of his throat feeling his pulse under his skin, his rhythm faltering.

“Dean!” You screamed his name as your orgasm hit you hard, you latched onto his shoulder, your teeth breaking the skin. His blood was intoxicating as it flooded your mouth. You felt the heat spread through you pushing your orgasm even higher.

“Fuck!” he cried out thrusting a few more times before spilling himself inside you. You felt his whole body shudder as he pressed his dick as deep into you as he could, wrapping his arms around you, his whole body continuing to shake. You sucked at his shoulder causing him to cry out again as another shudder wracked his body. 

You sucked for a second longer, before lapping at the broken skin pulling back, licking your lips. 

“Jesus, that was... wow.” His eyes met yours, they were green now. His hand made its way up to his shoulder to finger the bite that was there. 

“And you were worried about me biting you.” You smirked a him. “It wasn't that bad was it?”  You asked.

“Is that how it always is?” He looked up at you licking his lips, you could feel him softening inside you. 

“If it is done right yes.” You draped your arms over his shoulders, tickling his back with one hand. 

“Fuck me.” He chuckled rubbing his nose along the inside of your arm. 

“Oh honey, I did.” You winked at him pulling him forward to kiss him. You knew he would be able to taste the ting of his blood on your lips. 

“I can tell you, you taste the best by far,” you whispered against his lips. “All passion and power, you're intoxicating.” You tilted his head with your arm and kissed down his jaw. You felt his dick twitch inside you. 

“All you wanted was one bite,” he asked rolling his head back to give you more access. 

“Oh no, I want to devour you, I am nowhere near done with you yet Dean.” You chuckled sucking at his pulse point. 

There was going to be blood tonight, and he was going to be delicious. 


End file.
